More Than a Feeling
by Berryberrykix6
Summary: A sweet little Fic just for the upcoming Valentine's day. :)


_More Than a Feeling _

_by Berryberrykix6_

Sweet little Fic just for Valentine's Day.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon ball or Dragon ball Z, all rights belong to their respective owners!

* * *

The sun had been warm that day, the pool water cool and clear, the grass soft and green. Late that evening Goku and Chichi had taken a walk to the river to enjoy some time alone.

She rolled him over as they kissed lovingly again, he rubbed against her gently making sure every inch of her was covered in his sent. Chichi loved how protective he was over her, knowing that never left his mind, even when they were sharing love. Goku looked her over with loving, heavy eyes. She drew long pleasured purrs from him as she nibbled his ear. He raised his head up to meet hers, both of them laughing as they rubbed noses, and again sheared a deep kiss. They broke apart to breath and Goku rested his head on hers. He trailed his fingers ever so smoothly down her chest, making swirls as he did. He new how lucky he was, knowing that he was the only one she would allow to touch her like that. She would have beaten up anyone else if they did that, but she allowed him without a second thought, enjoying the feel of his soft hands. He was the only one she loved, and he loved her exactly the same way. There love was special, not even some thing that happened once in a life time. She had fallen in love with him the first moment she saw him, and in time he had fallen in love with her.

"And now look at us, inseparable". He thought dreamily.

His hands slid down her sides as he felt every inch of her perfectly toned body. She slid her hands over his back, trailing fingers over his warm smooth skin. She loved everything about him; his voice, touch, sent, and heart. She rolled him over placing steady kisses down his chest. He moaned and closed his eyes so he could concentrate on only the sensation of her lips. She stopped and nibbled his nose roughly, he opened his eyes to see her smiling at him, grinning madly. He smiled, she was in a playful mood, something else he loved about her. Although she was sometimes seen as a raging monster by everyone, when it came to the two of them she was a big teddy-bear. He gently stroked her head and brought his hands round to cup her face and look in to her beautiful eyes. She lay her head on his chest listening to him breathe; then she slid off to let him on top of her again. He brushed her fringe out of her eyes and rested his lips on hers, it wasn't a kiss just a touch, a loving and affectionate touch. He gently moved her head to one side and placed tender kisses down her neck. In between moans and soft gasps she whispered words of love to him. His arms encircled her as he held her to him, and she stroked his face while she kissed him softly.

She wanted him, almost as bad as he wanted her.

She trailed her hand down his neck and along his back. He laughed at the feeling. Once again flowing kisses along her neck, he purred to her and received a kiss on his nose. He placed a light kiss on her head and rolled on to his back. Chichi rolled to her side and rested her head on his chest, listening to his continued purring, her arms coiling lovingly round him. He smiled, Stroking her silky hair he looked at her content smile and felt the tickling from her delicate skin. His arm slid from her head to round her waist and under her dress. She still had her eyes closed while she enjoyed the feel of his roaming hand.

"She's so warm." He thought. She was always warm though, in bed at night especially if it was cold, he would always love to cuddle up against her. She shifted from his chest and stretched out on the cool grass. He stroked her head tenderly, wishing this moment would last forever.

She looked up at him, motioning with her head to come closer. He couldn't refuse. He scooted up so they were only centimetres apart. She sat up and stared at him for awhile just regarding his sweet face, then lowered her head to his chest and cuddled against him. Both at that moment felt all their love wash over one another. He squeezed her tight as a tear escaped her eye. He looked down at her.

"Chichi, why are you crying." he said concerned.

"I…I'm just so…glad to have you back." she stuttered, more tears gathering.

"Sshhh Chi; I'm here now, and I won't leave you." he soothed, stroking her back.

She pressed her lips against his, begging for another kiss to calm her. He smiled and tenderly returned all the love in his heart. When they broke the kiss she lay on top of him while she trailed her fingers over his face, causing him to shiver with pleasure. He moaned and shivered as she nibbled up and down his neck, and felt her hot breath in his ear. She pulled his blue shirt down and slowly streamed kisses all over his chest, receiving affectionate growls every time she stopped to playfully nip him, whispering "I love you".

As Chichi's affections grew more passionate so did the need inside Goku, as soft growls and purrs became deeper. Her hands began to roam further as his hands worshiped her. He reached up and gently pulled the band from her hair, letting it cascade over her back. She then began to slowly pull his shirts over his head, tossing them to one side.

It was late now. The moon was high, throwing silver beams across the water and ground. The sky was dark and the stars had come to life again. Goku tugged at her cloths begging to her, she pulled the dress over her head and it joined his shirts at the side of the bank. He then trailed kisses along her chest drawing deep affectionate moans from her again. She smiled as she undid his belt, he kissed her lightly and ran a hand through her satin hair as he undid hers. Now the moon was higher it shone white waves in Goku's unruly black hair, as it shone silvery on Chichi's as it lapped in the cool night breeze, finally they slid their trousers off. Goku snuggled as close to her as he could get and she tenderly held his head close to her chest.

He laughed quietly. Her hand trailed round his pants, teasing him. He looked at her through heavy eyes and slowly slid them off. His body was bathed in the silvery blue midnight light. Chichi thought he truly was the most hansom man that ever lived. Now it was his turn, he nuzzled against her neck and playfully tugged at her bra. She moaned and rolled him over so she lay on top of him, he slid his hands under the rim and pulled it over her head. She nibbled his nose as his hands slid up her sides. They held each other tight as she gave him a long kiss; just enjoying the feeling of their bodies together.

His fingers gently tickled and tugged at her pants as he slid them down. They ended the kiss and lay on their backs watching the stars shimmer above. He turned his head to her and whispered loving words. She got up and lay on top of him, her eyes heavy. She rested her head on his and he whispered the words she had been waiting for…

"It's time my love, I can't resist your sent any more."

And with that she kissed him softly, gently, relaxing his body before they sheared each other under the moonlight.

Moans and loving growls filled the night, as an Earth Princess and a Saiyan Warrior worshiped each other.

Goku finally collapsed on her, there sweat mingling, both breathless. Chichi moved off and lay by his side, giving his nose an affectionate kiss. He coiled his arms round her waist as she draped hers round his neck. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She smiled and he tickled her chin. After they had regained their breath they dressed, laughing while playing with one another. Goku got up and shook himself off, Chichi did the same and followed him to a large rock. They perched there and Goku lifted his nose to the wind. He sniffed, taking in the sweet sent.

"Time we were heading back." he said gently.

"Yes." She said, eyes still lightly closed.

She turned to him and they sheared another kiss. Chichi cuddled up against him and sighed a long sweet sigh. He rested his head on hers, his arms holding her tight, feeling her steady heart beat. She touched his nose with hers breathing him in; the feeling of him holding her, making her complete, she smiled and jumped down holding out her hand. Goku slid off and took it. They walked back to their little house smiling widely at each other, Goku blushing every time Chichi breathed in his ear.

He opened the door for them and they walked inside. It was cooler in there, the rooms were empty and know one would be back tonight. Gohan and Goten had been sent to their grandpas for Valentine's night.

Goku pulled his gi shirt and bottoms off, leaving them to pool on the floor at his side of the bed, while Chichi changed in to her very revealing black satin night dress. He loved that, beautiful, soft and see-through. She could smell that sent again when she slipped into bed.

"Goku, aren't you tired, I thought I gave you a run for you money out there."

He just smiled at her and put his arm round her waist.

"You are just so beautiful, I can't help it, and neither can you." He said with an eye brow raised.

Although her expression was cool she blushed at his words while he placed tender kisses down her neck. She new what he meant, he could reed her so well, his sent was so incredibly overwhelming. She could have taken him there and then probably to the point where she would pass out. But instead she kissed him delicately and rolled on her back so he could pleasure her. She breathed slowly in his ear. He smiled and he once again kissed her lovingly, receiving a loving moan as she began to slide his boxers down, so they could make love all over again.

End

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this fluffy, sweet Fic. :)

And happy Valentine's Day to all! ;D


End file.
